My Best Friends Wedding:A Rosalie and Emmett Oneshot
by JaspersArmyWife
Summary: Rosalie was content with her life but always felt like the things she desired most were so far out of her reach. Once she becomes the Maid of Honor for her best friend Bella the fact that shes still single is on the forefront of her brain. What happens when Edwards brother she has never met arrives to see his little brother get married? Read and Review! Emmett and Rose AH


**My Best Friend's Wedding: A Rosalie and Emmett Oneshot**

 **Rated: M**

There's nothing more amazing in a girl's life than when she gets to plan her wedding, it's like every dream has come true. From the flowers to the dress, from the groom to the ring bearer everything was going to be perfect. A vision only Jane Austen could have dreamed up but sadly I wasn't talking about my own wedding you see two years ago my best friend announced she was engaged and all the while I felt like everything was falling apart around me.

 _Turning 25 was weird for me for some reason, my birthday had only passed a few days earlier but I was freaking out. I felt like my life was passing me by and I was missing something. I knew what it was though, love. Growing up in a tiny town like Forks Washington didn't exactly provide me with many options, sure I had dated but you knew everyone's story and worst of all who hooked up with who which was usually a list as long as my arm._

 _Luckily through all of this I had my best friend Bella Swan by my side since grade 6, we were literally inseparable after that first day. I had just moved here with my Aunt and older cousin Jasper just a few months after my parents were killed by a bear while hiking. I was a broken shell, she was dealing with the aftermath of her parents' divorce and choosing to stay with her dad. Neither of us cared much about dating until high school when Edward Cullen moved into the huge house just outside of the town lines._

 _Bella was smitten when she saw his green eyes entranced in a Charles Dickens novel his first day, we walked by where he was sitting at a picnic table before he looked up and for a second their eyes locked before exchanging shy smiles. In a blink of an eye they were the hottest couple around campus even winning prom King and Queen our Sr Year so it made complete sense that she followed him to Harvard while he was in medical school to take literature classes._

 _It didn't take Bella long to pen her first novel which became a huge hit leading to her working on the second romance novel out of her series. Edward was still working on becoming a doctor but he was in the final stretch doing 2 more years of his residency. I was waitressing at the local diner...still. It was the same job I had since I was 14 just more hours now and I felt stuck. I couldn't go anywhere because I didn't want to leave Bella and my family along with all of my friends I have come to love and adore but there weren't many opportunities for me here, not that there is anything wrong with being a waitress I just had other aspirations in my life._

 _My main goal had always been to become a mechanic, I loved working with vehicles and getting my hands dirty but guys didn't take me seriously. Even though my father was a mechanic and I had grown up until I was 10 around cars and helping my father they couldn't see past my long blonde hair, manicured nails, makeup and big boobs long enough to take me seriously so I gave up. Watching Bella and Edward have all the success in the world made me jealously happy for them while still hoping that one day I could have what they did._

 _I had just walked in the door from work when my cell signaled a text had come through, I noticed it was Bella so I quickly opened it. Bella had gone to Paris for a couple weeks with Edward for a vacation just the two of them so I was surprised to hear from her. It was a beautiful picture at sunset of the two of them on the Eiffel tower but the giant gold princess cut diamond ring on her left hand stood out like crazy. I texted a quick OMG CALL ME and within seconds my phone was ringing._

 _"_ _You're engaged" I exclaimed answering her call, I was so excited for her even though I had other things on my mind._

 _"_ _I'm so freaking excited" She squealed causing me to laugh._

 _"_ _Congratulations" I stated and she launched into her story of how it happened. He took her to dinner and then for a nice walk around Paris did a bit of shopping before he took her up to the top of the tower and proposed. It was honestly so romantic if I do say so myself but he had never been one to shy away from romance, he swept her off her feet like a prince from a fairytale and they were going to live happily ever after._

 _"_ _Were going to wait a couple years obviously while he finishes his residency but I'm so excited" She stated as we were nearing the end of our conversation._

Two years later we were literally days away from their big day and everyone who was scheduled to be there was starting to arrive. Bella was thrilled her mom was around again so she had been spending a lot of time with her and Edward was getting excited for his older brother Emmett to arrive just in time for the rehearsal dinner which happened to be today. Up until now Emmett had never come to Forks, he was almost ten years older than Edward and was a soldier in the US Army until they called a cease fire at the beginning of the year sending all of the troops home. Apparently Emmett found himself a spot on the east coast but had been missing his family according to Bella anyway.

"Rosalie are you ready?" Alice called up the stairs of the home I shared with my Aunt, she was Edward's younger sister and one of our closest friends. She had recently started dating my cousin Jasper which was adorable in itself, he was so calm and relaxed which contrasted well with her vibrant personality.

"Can I ask you a question" I called down after I took one last look in the mirror at myself.

"Shoot" She said as I came down the stairs.

"Does this dress scream look at my tits?" I asked and she giggled.

"Rose you could wear a baggy sweat suit and it would still scream look at my tits" She replied as Jasper walked in the room.

"What did I just walk in on?" He asked and we both smiled at him.

"Rose is my lesbian lover, I told her I like her tits" Alice replied and he shook his head muttering about women before telling us he would be in the car. "You look awesome Rose, if you got it flaunt it" She said looking down at her almost nonexistent chest, Alice had to have been a B at most. The gold dress I had picked out for the night was sparkly and completely stood out to me in the store so I knew I had to have it. Bella's rehearsal dinner was going to be the perfect spot to wear it, I knew it was going to be an over the top rehearsal but the Cullen's spared no expense when it came to their son.

"Ok let's go" I said once I slipped on the heels I bought to match it and grabbed my purse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Once we got there I could see Bella wondering around the Cullen's home talking to anyone who stopped her, she waved to us when we got there mid conversation with a blonde lady that I didn't know so I did what a good maid of honor would do and that's mingle as well.

I found myself talking to a couple of Edwards cousins from Alaska, the Denali's. Kate was my favorite she was feisty and reminded me a lot of myself she spoke her mind not caring who liked it or not. Irina was shy and didn't talk much but I still thought she was nice. Their sister Tanya was well, a free spirit. She was loud and obnoxious, she seemed like her only goal was to get laid but who was I to judge I could settle for a good romp too.

More people started to arrive and I looked over to see Bella heading towards the door.

"Hey little sis" the absolute hottest man on the face of this earth said to Bella before bringing her in for a hug.

"Emmett it's so good to see you" Bella replied back to him. Edward brother was the perfect man, literally the man of my dreams. He was tough you could tell by the muscles underneath the suit jacket, he had the most infectious laugh and his dimples were to die for. I almost had a heart attack when Bella waved me over.

"Emmett this is Rosalie my best friend and maid of honor, Rose this is Emmett Cullen" she said introducing us to Edward each other, he held his hand out so I placed mine in his a little taken back at how soft they were. I mean you would have thought that a soldier would have rough hands but that wasn't the case for Emmett.

"Nice to meet you" he said before winking and I just smiled.

The rest of the night passed and we enjoyed the company of our friends and family while we celebrated Bella and Edward. The one thing that kept me smiling was every time I caught Emmett looking at me out of the corner of his eye, it happened pretty frequently enough that Bella noticed.

"Somebody thinks you're hot" she whispered near the end of the night.

"He's hot as well why have you been hiding him" I joked with her. Oh Bella's wedding just got a little more interesting and I was actually looking forward to it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day I found myself back at work serving guests and making pleasant conversation for tips. I was nearing the end of my shift when who other than Emmett walked in the door and sat in my section. With butterflies in my stomach I walked over to his table.

"Hi I'm Rosalie I'll be your server tonight, can I get you something to drink to start off with?" I asked introducing myself the same way I would have if it was any other customer, aside from the usual of course there was no need for introductions there.

"Rosie I didn't know you worked here" he replied smiling showing off his dimples.

"Rosie?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it suited you since your cheeks were rosy last night" he answered and I shot him a joking glare.

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't been staring at my assets" I shot back.

"On that note I'll have an iced tea with a club sandwich on white with fries please" he stated placing his order making me laugh.

"I'll be back with your drink right away" I said before I grabbed the menu he had passed to me.

Once I brought over his iced tea he thanked me and I went to tend to other customers while I waited for his food to be finished. I started to roll up some silverware when the little bell dinged off the kitchen signaling an order was finished. I went over and grabbed it along with a bottle of ketchup before walking it over to him.

"Thanks" He said looking up from his phone before placing it on the table.

"No problem let me know if you need anything" I stated.

"Of course Rosie" He said and I smiled, my dad was the only other person in my life had ever called me Rosie and hearing it come from him was amazing. I kept cleaning up for the night while he ate, part of me just wanted to get the hell out of there and go home since I was about to be off for a few days because of Bella's wedding but the other part wanted to stay there and just drink him in.

He finished his dinner and I went over to grab the plate off of the table. "Did you need anything else?" I asked.

"No just the bill please" he replied and I nodded before walking over to the machine to print out his order, I brought it over to him as my last customer requested another cup of coffee. I went over to pour him a cup while Emmett dug out some cash from his pocket.

"Thanks Rosalie" He said before he walked out of the diner, well that didn't go horribly I thought to myself. While my final customer finished up I walked over to the table Emmett was sitting at and I started to clear it off, when I picked up the receipt I smiled to myself. Right there written plain as day was Call me if you need a date for the wedding and he left his phone number below.

That night I slept with a huge smile on my face, even my aunt commented on how happy I was but nothing could phase my good mood. Emmett had confirmed he was just as into me as I was to him. Tomorrow was going to be interesting too, we had the joint bachelor and bachelorette party which meant we would be in the same vicinity for an extended period of time and of course there would be alcohol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day I woke up around lunchtime knowing that Alice and Jasper would be coming here to help me get ready for the party tonight. Bella didn't want to drive all the way to Seattle for a good bar to host the event at and with most of the wedding being at the Cullen's she needed somewhere else to host it. Of course with me being her best friend I offered her to host it at my house. They were staying in the main Cullen house while their cabin styled house was being built on the other side of the property surrounded by trees and it was basically this beautiful meadow with small purple flowers everywhere. I didn't expect to see Bella but she showed up for the first little bit.

"Hey" She said when she arrived giving me a hug.

"Hey, you ready for this? Only two more days" I said and she smiled ear to ear.

"I am so ready to marry the love of my life it isn't even funny" She replied and I laughed at her, they were so in love it was adorable.

"So Emmett stopped by the diner last night" I told her and smiled the entire time.

"He told me he was going to, he was asking a lot about you yesterday" She informed me and I did a happy dance on the inside.

"What did you tell him?" I questioned.

"I told him if he wanted to know more about you he should just talk to you" She replied and I shook my head.

We didn't talk much more we just got ready for the party, Bella stayed for about an hour before she went off to get ready and take care of a few last minute wedding details. We continued to get ready until Alice and I went upstairs to get all dolled up, Jasper was doing the cooking for the night so he was busy taking care of that.

"You ready for tonight?" Alice asked as we were doing our hair, she was doing her usual spiked pixie hair do and I was curling mine to flow down my back.

"Of course" I replied as I was turning the curler around another piece of hair. I had picked out a red dress for the night, something sexy but in a subtle way, the last thing I wanted Emmett to think was that I was desperate. Even though he had wrote on the receipt to call him I didn't, I figured we would talk in person tonight at some point.

Alice was thrilled when I chatted to her about the interactions with her older brother.

"You guys would literally be perfect together just wait until you actually get to know him and have a real conversation" She said at one point which made me smile. I was definitely going to make sure that I had that opportunity tonight.

Within a couple of hours people were starting to arrive along with our guest of honor Bella and Edward. When Emmett got there the butterflies in my stomach appeared again but I just grabbed another beer.

"Thanks" Edward said coming to stand next to me.

"For?" I asked and he smiled looking towards his bride to be.

"Being a good friend to Bella and even me, for all your help with the wedding, just everything you've done" he answered and it tugged at me heartstrings.

"I love her like a sister you know that and I've known you for a long time Edward I'd do anything for either of you" I confessed and he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Same here" he whispered before we pulled away, Emmett appeared on the other side of Edward.

"Beer?" Emmett asked his brother and he nodded, I quickly finished mine too.

"Me too if you don't mind" I said with a smile.

"For the prettiest lady I know of course I don't mind" he said before he walked towards the fridge.

"You two are sure hitting it off" he stated and I let out a chuckle.

"He's hot and we have chemistry but I don't know a lot about him" I explained and he nodded slightly.

"Well I might be being biased but I think he is a good one" He replied as Emmett had made his way back over to us with three beers in hand.

"Here you go" He said before popping the cap off of it using the end of a lighter, I thanked him before he went to cheers us. Bella came over and joined us.

"Congratulations you two" Emmett said before we all clinked our drinks together. It was nice to see him involved with his family, you could tell that he really loved and missed his siblings. I knew from Bella that with the age differences between them they weren't always best friends but they had each other's backs when it really came down to it and what else could you ask for in a family. If anyone knew anything about someone having your back it was me, when I lost my parents if my aunt Maggie didn't have my back I don't know what would have ever happened to me or where I would have ended up.

Bella was all smiles as she enjoyed the party along with her fiancé, I started to keep myself closer to where we had the bar and some chairs set up. I took one of the heels off I was wearing and started to massage the ball of my foot.

"Women and their shoes" Emmett joked shaking his head before he took the seat next to me.

"These are awesome shoes ok" I replied before sliding the shoe back on my foot. We sat there for a few minutes listening to the music that was playing in the background but I was the one broke the silence. "Tell me something about you" I stated and he smiled at me, you could see his thoughts turning behind his eyes as he thought about something to say.

"What do you want to know?" He questioned and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know anything you want to tell me" I stated just trying to make conversation, we had to start somewhere so this was it.

"My favorite color is red" He stated and I looked down at my dress silently thanking myself for picking this one.

"Interesting, mines light blue like the sky" I said and he nodded along neither one of us mentioning the note on the receipt from the day before.

After that we launched into a full on conversation completely forgetting that we were here with a bunch of other people. It was like I only had eyes for him and he felt the same about me I could tell. He told me about the army and how hard it has been since he left just trying to figure out where he belonged again. I talked a little bit about my parents not wanting to dwell on that topic for too long but people usually get curious when they saw me living with my aunt, he of course told me that he was sorry for my loss. It was a normal thing for people to say when my parents got brought up in any sort of way. He talked about his hopes of owning his own garage with some friends and running his own business, he almost spit out his beer when we started to talk about cars. Like most guys he didn't think I was the type but instead of being like everyone else and shutting down what I had to say about it he actually listened. I could have spent all night talking mechanics with him, he had even done some work overseas on their vehicles on the battlegrounds which was pretty inspiring.

Emmett had the best sense of humor and kept me laughing all night long even when he had pulled me onto our little makeshift dance area for a few slow dances. It honestly felt nice to be wrapped up in his arms as he led me around the floor, Bella kept giving me looks out of the corner of my eye and I would just smile at her to assure her I was fine. I found myself thinking about a future with Emmett, I had honestly never felt this way about someone I just met or had this must chemistry with someone. We just hit it off and that was the only logical way to explain it.

"Thanks for the party" Bella slurred in my ear at one point nearing the end of the night. I just laughed and gave her a hug, I don't think I had ever seen Bella so trashed in my life but hey that was the point of these things.

"Rosalie's hot right?" Bella asked Emmett and I scoffed.

"How drunk are you?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders reaching for another shot but Edward effortlessly lifted her over his shoulder causing her to shriek.

"That's it for you love, your total wasted" He said before giving her a quick swat on the behind and she returned it by slapping his.

"I'm horny, take me home" She demanded pointing in the direction of the door while I laughed at her.

"She's going home…...to bed" He said before giving me a weird side hug thing since he was busy carrying Bella.

"Have a good night Bella" I yelled over the sounds of the music.

Not too long after Bella left did everyone else start to file out, I was glad for that since I needed to get to cleaning this place up before my aunt came home and had a heart attack. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were the last to go or so I thought anyway.

"I'm going to run your sister home, probably just crash there with her you need a ride?" I heard Jasper ask Emmett as I started to throw things out in a trash bag deciphering between garbage and recyclables.

"I think I'm going to stay and give Rosalie a hand, my mom would freak out if she found out we left this entire mess for her to deal with" He replied and Jasper nodded before telling him just to crash in his bed of he wanted.

Emmett and I cleaned in silence for a little while and I heard him sigh a couple of times though he didn't say anything. I was thankful when he did I just wasn't ready for the question he asked.

"How in the hell is someone as amazing as you still single, I've been trying to figure it out all night" He asked causing me to look up from where I was tossing out red solo cups.

"I ask myself that question too often even though it sounds conceded calling myself amazing" I replied and he laughed before walking towards me with some garbage in his hands, he tossed it out in the big black garbage bag before he spoke again.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and I nodded afraid to speak out loud since my voice was all shaky at the close proximity we had to each other. "You've been so busy talking about what everyone else wants but what do you want in life?"

"Same as everyone I guess, a job that I love, a man to come home too, babies hopefully sooner than later. I just had a vision for my life and this really wasn't it" I answered and he grabbed a lose curl in his finger tucking it behind my ear slightly grazing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"God I want you" he whispered so faintly that I almost second guessed that he said it but in my head I knew I wasn't imagining things.

"Then take me" I whispered back challenging him and in a fraction of a second his lips crashed against my own in a frenzy. Our desire for each other had never been more evident and the chemistry between us never stronger. I dropped the garbage bag down on the floor as he effortlessly hoisted me up so I could wrap my legs around his hips. My back became firmly pressed against the wall in the living room as we continued to explore each other's mouths fighting for dominance. I lifted the t shirt he was wearing over his head and watched as his dog tags fell between us.

"My rooms over there" I stated pointing in the direction of my room trying to get us out of the living room just in case my aunt decided to come home early. The last thing I wanted was for her to walk in seeing me getting frisky with Edward's older brother. As he carried me to my room he placed a trail of kisses down my neck and across my collarbone which were the only places he could reach at that moment. I reached behind myself unzipping the zipper of my dress as far as I could get it and Emmett finished the rest as the fabric pooled to the floor revealing my matching red lace bra and panty set. Other thanks to myself for thinking about this one. He groaned at the sight of me practically naked in front of him and I could literally feel how excited he was.

"You're so fucking sexy" He said and I smiled at him before pressing his lips to mine once more before wiggling out of his grasp to put me on the floor. He watched as I walked towards my bed reaching behind me to unclasp the bra that I was wearing before laying on my bed and tossing it off to the side revealing my bare breasts. He slipped out of the remainder of his clothes and climbed the length of my body complete skin to skin aside from my panties which he so graciously helped me out of.

His hand explored every crevasse on my body before he was where I wanted him the most, he slipped his finger inside me and moaned with pleasure as he started to work my clit as well.

"Emmett" I groaned as I could feel myself clenching around him, I knew I was getting closer and closer. Instead of letting him take control I flipped us over so he was lying on his back and grabbed a condom out of the bedside table. I slid it down the length of his penis before I lowered myself on top of him.

Emmett's hands kept alternating between helping me ride him by guiding my hips or when I would find a good rhythm he would pay special attention to my boobs. I think it was safe to say that Emmett was definitely a boob guy which was a good thing because I have more than enough. His hand found my clit again before I was sent over the edge of my own orgasm, he flipped us over so he could be in control once again before he was groaning my name riding out his release.

After we both cleaned ourselves up he lay down beside me and we both started to drift off almost instantly, it had been a busy night for the both of us and we were exhausted.

"Hey Emmett" I said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I'd love to be your date to the wedding" I stated and he kissed my temple.

"Good, it saves me from stalking you while we are there" He joked making me laugh for what felt like the millionth time in the last 24 hours. We just curled up into each other after that and let sleep take over our exhausted bodies, I had to say it was one of the best sleeps I had had in a while.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I awoke the next day alone and naked in my bed which wasn't ideal but I smiled when I rolled over to his side. There was a single red rose sitting on the pillow next to me with a sweet handwritten note.

'To my beautiful date for tomorrow, Sorry I had to run best man duties await but I had an amazing time last night. You Miss Rosalie Hale are one of a kind and I can't wait to see you again PS. I made sure the house was clean for your aunt XOXO Emmett' it read and I could have melted instantly he was perfection wrapped up in one package.

I looked over at the time and almost jumped out of bed realizing if I didn't get a move on Bella was going to kill me. The entire wedding party had planned a day to go get their hair and nails done for the ceremony but Bella and I wanted one last trip to Port Angeles just the two of us as a last hurrah type thing before she got married. I couldn't wait to pick her brain on what she thought of Emmett and what she thought about the two of us maybe getting together. I had a good feeling about Emmett, it had only been a few days but I knew he was something special.

Bella was sitting out on the front step of the Cullen's place waiting for me, most of the venue was being set up outside and I walked over to take a look.

"How's the beautiful bride this morning" I said with a smile as big as the Cheshire cat.

"Not as good as you apparently" She said with her huge sunglasses on looking unimpressed trying to shield herself from the unusual sun shining in forks.

"You ready to get dolled up?" I asked and she nodded.

The ride to Port Angeles was uneventful since Bella grabbed some shut eye, apparently she was sporting a massive headache so I tossed her a few aspirins and told her to sit back and relax. Once we got there we stopped for a quick greasy burger, the best hangover killer ever and set out for the Salon and Spa that we had our appointment at.

"Did Emmett end up crashing there last night?" Bella's asked after we started to talk about the party.

"Yeah Jasper was staying with Alice so he offered him his bed" I answered.

"Please god tell me he didn't sleep in Jasper's bed" She stated looking towards me and I looked over at her and blushed a bit before she started smiling and bouncing in her seat earning a glare from the lady working on her nails. "Sorry" She said to her.

"We had sex and he spent the night in my bed but was gone before I got up" I confessed and she still forced me to give her all of the details. I left the most intimate things out but gave her as many details as I could, I mean tomorrow he would be her brother in law so it was weird talking about him naked with her but hey what else are best friends for.

"Imagine if one day you two got married we would be sisters" She stated and I laughed.

I spent the rest of the day with my best friend before she became Mrs. Edward Cullen and it was definitely a good day. With Emmett around I was that much more excited for her wedding and I couldn't wait for Emmett to see me in the best bridesmaids dress ever courtesy of Alice Cullen and her beautiful fashion oriented mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day we all arrived at the Cullen's bright and early to help with the wedding, it was supposed to start at 2pm and Bella was adamant about starting on time since they didn't want to risk missing their flight. I knew Edward was taking Bella to Isle Esme which was a little island off of South America that Carlisle had purchased for Esme on the 10th Anniversary. It was an amazing spot from what I had seen in pictures from both Bella and Edward, it was a private island so it wasn't as if I could google it. They were looking forward to it though and that was the main thing.

I didn't see Emmett when I got there though I could hear his loud booming voice every once in a while either trying to get someone's attention or his infectious laugh. I couldn't help but smile every time I heard him, eventually Esme caught on.

"I hear my son is smitten with you" She said and I blushed as everyone else joked around with woohoos and fake cat calls.

"I should be the one smitten he's pretty amazing and one of a kind that's for sure" I stated and she clasped her hands together smiling at me, Bella had disappeared to get her dress on

"I have a good feeling about you two, the same feeling I had about Edward and Bella" She confessed and it made me giddy inside. It was like a seal of approval coming from his mom and that was BIG deal. Esme was a woman anyone would want to have on their side or to have her as someone look up to, she was compassionate, loving, strong and a fighter for her family when she really needed to be. She was an amazing wife to her husband and an even more amazing mom to her kids, she was an inspiration of mine and over the years spending time with Edward and Bella I had come to love her dearly.

"I have to see the bride" I heard Emmett say in the hall.

"But I can't let you in Mr. Cullen" someone said from outside of the door.

"Wrong Mr. Cullen, I'm Edward's brother Emmett" He argued and the man told him to wait a minute while he had it confirmed.

"I don't have time to wait I have her something new, there's a beautiful blonde I want to see and then I need to get back to the guys room for a pre wedding shot" he continued to argue before I opened the door.

"You better not be talking about another blonde" I stated joking and he looked relieved when he saw me.

"I was about to go all army training on that guy" he joked back and I laughed before he quickly pecked my lips and came in the room. Bella just walked out of the dressing room in her dress and she looks absolutely amazing. It was a beautiful classic white laced dress with full length arms and a cut out back which was also overlapped with lace and had button embellishments down the back. It was tight fitting until about her hips where it just flowed around her, it wasn't poufy or over the top in the least it was just so Bella.

"My brother is one lucky son of a bitch" Emmett said before handing Bella the gift.

"Thanks" she replied taking it from him and ripping off the bow. It ended up being a pretty white pearl necklace for her to wear from Edward on the big day, no doubt he had help since he had never seen her dress before.

"Hey Emmett, since when do you think I'm a bitch?" Esme asked and my hand covered my mouth to shield the laughter.

"Never mom your perfect, dad's the bitch" he stated trying to save himself and she laughed so apparently it worked.

"Bridesmaids turn to get dressed" Bella's mom Renee said to everyone, I was sad to say goodbye to Emmett but I know I'd be seeing him again shortly so it made that a bit more bearable.

Bella had a very elegant white, red and gold color scheme for her wedding so her bridesmaid's dresses ended up being a dark red which contrasted well with Alice, Leah and my skin tones really well. It was similar to Bella's dress though our backs were completely open and instead of full length lace sleeves they stopped at our elbows, the dress ended just below our knees and it was simple yet elegant just like Bella had hoped. Bella had each one of us curl our hair and insert these gold headband tiara type things for our hair. It looked awesome on Alice and Leah, it just blended right into my golden blonde hair.

Leah was one of Bella's closest friends from the reservation but she was a single mother of two small kids ever since her fiancé cheated with her cousin so we hadn't seen her much when it came to wedding prep. Bella understood though of course so she made sure Leah could be present for that day, Leah was even bringing Bella's guy best friend Jacob to help her with the kids since he had technically been invited to.

Before we knew it we were all taking our places to do the walk down the aisle with the men of the wedding party almost as if they were escorting us in.

"Well red is definitely your color" Emmett whispered in my ear after he came to stand beside me.

"I could say the same for you" I said to him as I took in his tux he was wearing with the matching red of our dresses, his tie looked a little crooked so I started to fix it for him as we looked into each other's eyes, I could just get lost in those ocean blue orbs.

"GET A ROOM" Jasper groaned loudly jokingly of course but the attention was back on us, I looked at Bella and she gave me a quick wink. Once we were all situated Esme started to hand out the bouquets of red and white roses with a gold ribbon tied around it. I let Emmett know I would be back in a sec and walked to the back of the line.

"You ready Mrs. Cullen?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"I'm terrified to fall or make a fool of myself but I'm ready to be married" She said before she pulled me into a huge hug. "Thank you for everything Rose, you really are the best friend I could have asked for and you will always be my number one bitch" She whispered and I tried to keep the tears from filling my eyes at bay so I didn't ruin my makeup.

"I love you" I said when I pulled back to look at her.

"I love you too" she stated and we were told to start our walk.

Bella's wedding was amazing from the second she stepped onto the makeshift aisle until their first kiss as husband and wife. They really did a great job at capturing who they were as a couple within their wedding, it was almost too much when they wrote their vows using excerpts of their favorite novels that they have read. Emmett would look at me every once in a while which started to drive me a little crazy. Standing there seeing his eyes on me made me think of the night before with his hands on me and his lips, his kisses drove me crazy. He knew what he was doing the entire time torturing me but I would make him pay tonight.

Once we were done with the wedding part we went over to the little spot Esme had set up with a stage for dancing and a gazebo to cover the food so if it rained it wouldn't get wet. Emmett monopolized my dance card for most of the night, it was nice to finally have someone to lose myself with. I could remember a thousand moments where we were surrounded by people and Bella along with Edward would get lost in their own world together just the two of them and now I had Emmett.

At one point Bella came over and demanded I take a break and have a drink with her, who was I to deny the bride so I followed her. Esme swooped in once I left to dance with her eldest son, it was sweet to watch.

"You seem happy" Bella noted to me and I smiled.

"He's something else Bella, literally the man of my dreams" I confessed to her.

"The age thing doesn't bother you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not really I mean I'm 27 and he's 36 it's not like I'm 18 and he's 31 or something that would be weird. For me the biggest thing with age differences and a weirdness factor is being in different stages in life but Emmett and I are right there together" I explained as we sipped a glass of champagne together.

"That's awesome I'm really happy for you" She said looking towards where her husband was dancing with her mom.

"You can go if you want, I'll see you when the honeymoon's over" I said to her and watched her all but skip over to him.

Before I knew it Bella was starting to say her goodbyes to go catch her flight, she ignored the age old tradition of throwing your bouquet. Why you ask? Because she wanted to keep it, I thought it was sweet. Edward started making his rounds too and we all gathered outside to see them off. Emmett came and stood behind me resting his one hand on the top of my hip, I smiled up at him before waving once more.

"My little brothers officially married" he said to me.

"I know right, I guess you're next" I bumping my booty back to give him a shove.

"Careful doing that babe" he stated before leaning closer to whisper in my ear. "I maybe be a boob man but your ass looks damn good in that dress"

"Is that so" I replied and he nodded.

"Should we get out of here?" He asked.

"Where do you suppose we go? Jasper and Ali are hanging out with Aunt Maggie and your parents' house is pretty full" I said challenging him.

"It's a good thing my room is on the complete other side of the house" he replied.

"Lead the way" I said spinning on my heels once Bella and Edwards limo was completely out of sight.

I had seen every section of the Cullen house and had seen all of Emmett's school pictures but his room was something else. The windows were big and matched the rest of the house but the view was impeccable you could see the entire town and then on the other side nothing but forest. I never realized how beautiful the stars really were in forks. He had pictures of friends from the military and momentous that I'm sure had a thousand stories behind them all. His room was made up of a lot of cherry wood furniture which suited it really well with the light tones of the fabrics of his bedding and white walls.

"I've never been in here this is so weird" I stated before giggling to myself and sitting on the bed. "I've been in every room in this house except for this one and your parent's room" I finished as he climbed up into the bed beside me but instead of sitting up he laid down.

"My parents room...that could be tricky but kinky" He stated and I shook my head before playfully slapping his arm, he reached out to grab my arm pulling me closer within inches from him.

"That's not what I meant" I whispered and laid my head down on his chest cuddling into his side, it was weird just how much Emmett felt like home to me.

"I love having you here with me" He said and I angled my head so I could look up at him and I was met with his blue eyes.

"I'm planning on falling madly in love with you Emmett, I hope you're ready" I stated and he grinned showing off his sexy dimples.

"I've already started" he confessed tucking a few strands of my hair that had fallen out of the headband behind my ear. "I think it might be time for me to come back to Forks, for good this time"

"That sounds like an amazing idea" I said before I straddled his lap, I helped him out of the button down red shirt he was still wearing.

"Who knows maybe I'll open that garage I have always thought of opening as a backup career, I happen to know a really sexy mechanic who I could hire" He said as I continued to place kisses down his muscular chest with the pop of every button on his shirt.

"Remind me to kick her ass" I replied with a smile before he attached his lips to mine, this time his kisses weren't so frenzied it was slow and sensual. We took our time taking off each piece of each others clothing exploring every spot we could on each other, it was the first time in my life that I had ever made love to a man and it was something else. Emmett was tender and loving, he was everything I could have ever asked for and he was all mine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emmett and I found ourselves married, running a successful business and expecting a baby boy who we named Henry within a year and a half of Bella's wedding. Looking back now I would have told my 25 year old self to relax and enjoy life, there is enough time to stress about the millions of things that are out of my control. Life and love are both funny things, when you think you know how it's going to work out you really don't. But when it finally does and all the little pieces start to fall into place, life and love are both pretty amazing things.

 **I wrote this one a while back for my Best Friend and Beta! She loves her some Rosalie and Emmett so this is what i came up with. I hope you all like it as much as she did! Please leave a review i love to hear your thoughts!**

 **I am so excited to say i have a lot of non canon on the go so if you like the stuff you have read so far please feel free to follow me :)**


End file.
